George Sulzbach
George John Sulzbach III (born March 31, 1959) is an American poet and artist. Life Sulzbazh, aka General Zod, was born in Buffalo, New York, son of Mildred Sulzbach and George John Sulzbach, Jr. By the time Sulzbach was a teenager, the family had moved to Grand Island, New York, where he attended Grand Island High School, graduating in 1977. In 1983, his family moved to Alabama, near the Georgia border. He has also lived in Columbus, Georgia. He has lived and worked in Miami, Florida, with his brother Jeff, and divides his time between there and the Columbus-Phenix City, Alabama area. On August 15, 2015, Sulzbach was seriously injured in a 2-vehicle crash when a car he was a passenger in was struck and the driver killed. Sulzbach was hospitalized.Sarah Robinson, "Smiths Station woman died instantly in two-vehicle crash on Highway 280," Columbus Ledger-Enquirer, August 13, 2015. Web, Feb. 22, 2019. George Sulzbach is related to the German World War I war hero Herbert Sulzbach. Writing . Photo by Rob Wright, 2017. Courtesy Pinterest.]] Under General Zod and other pseudonyms, Sulzbach writes and posts poetry on usenet newsgroup Alt.arts.poetry.comments. Art Sulzbach creates art in many forms and media, including painting, pen and ink and Minicomics. As General Zod, Sulabach often works in a style of art known as Abstract expressionism or "Action painting": :Action painting was a style ... closely associated with abstract expressionism (some critics have used the terms action painting and abstract expressionism interchangeably). A comparison is often drawn between the American action painting and the French tachisme. The term was coined by the American critic Harold Rosenberg in 195234 and signaled a major shift in the aesthetic perspective of New York School painters and critics. According to Rosenberg the canvas was "an arena in which to act". While abstract expressionists such as Jackson Pollock, Franz Kline and Willem de Kooning had long been outspoken in their view of a painting as an arena within which to come to terms with the act of creation, earlier critics sympathetic to their cause, like Clement Greenberg, focused on their works' "objectness." To Greenberg, it was the physicality of the paintings' clotted and oil-caked surfaces that was the key to understanding them as documents of the artists' existential struggle. Rosenberg's critique shifted the emphasis from the object to the struggle itself, with the finished painting being only the physical manifestation, a kind of residue, of the actual work of art, which was in the act or process of the painting's creation. This spontaneous activity was the "action" of the painter, through arm and wrist movement, painterly gestures, brushstrokes, thrown paint, splashed, stained, scumbled and dripped. The painter would sometimes let the paint drip onto the canvas, while rhythmically dancing, or even standing in the canvas, sometimes letting the paint fall according to the subconscious mind, thus letting the unconscious part of the psyche assert and express itself. All this, however, is difficult to explain or interpret because it is a supposed unconscious manifestation of the act of pure creation.Action Painting in "Abstract Expressionism," Wikipedia, February 19, 2019, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Feb. 22, 2019. See also *List of U.S. poets References External Links ;Poems *"Expecting Inspiration" *"All for Your Love a Drink of Cold Water" *"Note to Self" *"Insane Peace" *Silk Diamond" ;Art *George Sulzbach's paintings ;Audio / video *"KALEIDOSCOPE" with host Will Dockery. Special guest artist George Sulzbach aka General Zod *General Zod painting montage ;About *1977 Grand Island High School photo of George Sulzbach aka General Zod *Near fatal car crash 2015 *Near Fatal Car Accident Category:1959 births Category:21st-century poets Category:AAPC poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American poets